Storing information in a knowledge base according to its classification system to be used by users, has been a known way of knowledge management. Under the conventional approach, the information as stored in the knowledge base is input by operators. Due to the wide application of the internet, intranet and extranet in the recent years, a large quantity of useful information has been stored and provided in the information storage devices of all sections in the internet, intranet, and extranet. The content of the information is updated day by day. Searching in the internet, intranet, and extranet for useful information has become a popular approach in the maintenance of the knowledge base of all users. As a result, all kinds of search engine are developed and supplied in the market. Some search engines are even able to automatically search useful information in the internet, intranet, and extranet constantly, and store the information in the knowledge base.
Although the search engines provide convenience to users, the purpose of such search engines is to search as much information as possible. A large quantity of useless information is generated as a result of the search of the search engines. Automatic searching of information always results in the overloading of the computer system of the users. In addition, the information as searched by the search engines may become valuable knowledge, after it is selected and organized. However, in the external or internal computer system of a corporate or an organization, the knowledge so generated by a member may not be shared by other members. As a result, individual users have to spend their efforts to respectively search, select and organize information, even for the same topic. No knowledge management system has ever provided the sharing function to save efforts and costs in searching information relating to the same topic.
It is thus necessary to provide an automatic knowledge management system to automatically search and select useful information in a wide field knowledge base and to store the information in the knowledge base.
It s also necessary to provide an automatic knowledge management system wherein knowledge generated by searching information in a wide field knowledge base by one user and the generation of the knowledge may be shared by other users.
It is also necessary to provide an automatic knowledge management system whereby the user will be alerted when a particular knowledge is obtained.
It is also necessary to provide an automatic knowledge management system, wherein, during the knowledge generation process, the user may be disclosed of prior experiences of generation of knowledge belonging to related fields or topics, such that knowledge generation may be accelerated.